Jerza:High School Days
by Angelwings910
Summary: Some jerza fluff! My very first fanfic whoo! Erza and Jellal meet on their first day as freshmen, will they become more than friends though? Will they confess their love to each other? What happens when Erza goes missing? Will Jellal be able to find her before it's too late? Will I learn to write better summaries?Enjoy Rated T for a bit of violence and cover image not mine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone this is my first fic so please leave a review it would make my day. I wrote this story after watching fairy tail episode 154 SPOLIER ALERT don't read the next part of the a/n if you haven't seen episode 154 : They were so close to kissing omg I was pumping my fist in the air I had tears brimming my eyes no joke! But then freaking Jellal was like ''I can't I've got a fiancee'' and I was like what the heck man WHYYYYY!? I already ship Jerza but I thought that ship was gonna sail but no my dreams got crushed because Jellal lied that's right he has no flipping fiancee! The feels were intense but BOOM dreams=crushed, wow needed to get that outta my system I feel better now. SO anyways that motivated me to write a Jerza fanfic and I thought ya know why not try an AU [alternate universe] I hope to get at least 2 reviews because just that would make me wanna post the next chapter. Although I would probably post it anyways because I'm doing this for fun. If anyone is wondering I have not finished fairy tail yet and am only on episode 156. If I made any grammar or spelling errors please don't hesitate to tell me and R/R. Sorry if they are OCC I tried . Alrighty enough of my rant oh wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail it belongs to Hiro. I only own it in my dreams 'sigh'**

**Okay now enough of my rant**

Erza's POV

Always. We've always been friends ever since freshmen year. And here we are now seniors, I can't believe how the time flew by. With him around even the darkest days had at least a bit of sunlight. I don't know why I can't speak my feelings, we've told each other everything since that day.

~_Flashback~_

_ It was my first day of high school, but it started off terrible. I was nervous as any normal teen would be. Most kids are only anxious about it being the first day of high school I was nervous about it being my first day of school ever. You see my parents have always home schooled me ever since I was a child. I haven't ever been to real school, I never even had a friend that had been to school. All my previous friends were children of my parents' friends that were also home schooled. I had set my alarm the night before, but of course I was so nervous I set it wrong. So, instead of waking up at 7:05 as planned I woke up at 8:05. I was mortified once I realized that school started in only 25 minutes. I rushed like a madwoman to get ready. The school uniform was simple: short lilac skirt, white button up shirt, and lilac tie [a lilac blazer is also optional]. Once I was dressed I hurried downstairs, popped some toast in the toaster, and got out strawberry jam. My parents were seated at the table my father reading the newspaper and my mother eating a bagel. I would have asked why they didn't wake me up, but I was short on time. I got my toast threw some jam on it and ushered quick goodbyes to my parents who each gave me a smile and a ''Good luck sweetie''. Once out the door I ran to my car. I looked at the clock which read 8:20. I thanked God that I still had time and drove off to school. I arrived with 5 minutes to spare. I bolted to class knocking some people to the ground in the process. I wasn't ever late anywhere and didn't plan to start today. I was so worried about making it to homeroom that I didn't notice an unsuspecting bluenette in my path. I crashed right into him and we landed with a thud. I quickly apologized as I dusted myself off and helped him up. I was a skilled sword fighter so it probably hurt him more then me, but surprisingly he seemed fine. '' What's your name?'' he asked after we had both risen._

_''Erza'' I responded._

_'' Well Erza it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Jellal''he said._

_'' Indeed'' I replied._

_'' Who do you have for homeroom? '' he asked._

_'' Mrs. Harold'' I answered._

_'' Cool we have the same class, what other classes do you have?'' he inquired._

_We walked to class and decided to compare schedules later. I wondered if I had just made my first friend. It turns out we had all the same classes except for one, we even had lunch together. I had to make sure we were friends though since I'm not one to get my hopes too high._

_''Jellal?'' I asked._

_''Yeah?'' he answered._

_Gathering up my courage I asked,'' Are we friends?''_

_He replied without any hesitation at all, '' Yes''_

_I was instantly relieved that I had made my first friend. I audibly sighed and he let out a small chuckle. I smiled along with him as we walked to class. Who would guess that three years would pass and we would grow to become more than friends._

_ ~End Flashback~_

Now it's almost graduation day, but he is still unaware of my feelings.

Jellal's POV

I can't believe she doesn't know how I feel. I knew the first day we met that I would grow to love the scarlet haired beauty known as Erza. I hope she's as in love with me as I am with her. I always thought I wouldn't fall in love, I've never thought about spending my life with someone, that is until now. I actually never believed in true love I found it to be stupid and impossible, but she makes me think differently. I wonder if she feels the same as I do, I wonder if I'm constantly in her thoughts and I wonder if I have a place in her heart just like she does in mine. I decided long ago that on graduation day I will tell her. I will have her meet my gaze and tell her how much she means to me. I know _love _is a strong word and something people don't take lightly. I'm aware of the risks; I know I'm jeopardizing our friendship and I know she might not love me too, but I'm willing to risk it all. I know that may sound stupid and rash, but I've felt this way for some time. I'm fully prepared to except the consequences if her feelings aren't the same. Which is why before I tell her I'm going to pray to every God I can think of because she means the world to me. I would do anything for her, I just hope she would too. I'll be heartbroken if she doesn't reciprocate my feelings, but it won't matter because at least she'll know how I feel. It's silly to think I was once a boy who looked down upon those who wanted true love when now here I am head over heels for a girl I'm not even sure loves me back. Well until graduation day I guess.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay I'm back already! I probably wouldn't have updated so fast but someone favorited my story! Thank you so very much to ChalkOutlineMage for favoriting my story it means a lot! I think this story is gonna be about 5 chapters with an epilogue unless I decide otherwise. I think I need to change my summary because I read it and yikes not good. So when I post this chapter the summary will hopefully be better and not suck as much. I also hope this chapter will be better than the last because the last one was done at like 9:00 which doesn't seem late but for someone who is suffering from a cold it is. After today I'm not sure how often I'll update because SCHOOL! Ya since tomorrows Monday I don't know when chapter 3 will be posted. I'll probably be swimming in homework and tired so ya just gotta wait and see how its gonna turn out. I'll try my best though. Let me know what you guys want! If you want some matchmaker Mira or any of the other characters just leave a review and let me know I'll do my best to make it happen. I some times use Japanese words like nakama, minna, or gomen so just thought I'd tell you that nakama=friends, minna=everyone,and gomen=sorry oh and arigatou=thanks or thank you._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail I wish I did but I don't it belongs to Hiro NOT me.**_

_**Now it is time for the story!**_

Erza's POV

I want to tell him I really do, but I'm not exactly sure how. Some people might consider me heartless, but that's 'cause they're judging off of what they've seen. They see a girl on the student council who is a skilled swordsman and who if you get on her bad side will put you in the hospital. That's not entirely true though, so maybe I am student body president and maybe I do take fencing and other sword fighting sports and maybe I will mess you up if you toy with me or my nakama, but like everyone I have feelings too. My feelings are strongest for three people though. My parents and Jellal. My parents have been there since day one and he has been there since high school. I don't know when I fell in love with him. It sorta just happened I guess. It was to be expected though since we are best friends. It's always been us we had a few other friends of course, but nobody as close as we are. We tell each other everything good or bad we're always there for one another. I wonder if he's aware that I love him, I wonder if he's in love with me. I made a deal with myself when I first realized.

_~Flashback~_

_Junior Year_

_I never imagined that I would have a crush on anyone. Of all people of course it's him,what should I do? 'Ok calm down Erza' I thought to myself. 'It's nothing to freak out about,here let's make a deal if you still feel this way in senior year you will tell him how you feel' 'Ok' I thought. ~End of Flashback~_

So now it's senior year and I still feel the same. Well since graduation day is coming up I suppose I'll tell him then.

Jellal's POV

As graduation day is only 3 days away I get more nervous with each passing hour. I've already prepared what I'm going to say. I just hope that all this preparing isn't in vain. I remember the first day we met. She was a red blur as she bolted though the halls and straight into me with the force of a crane. We tumbled to the ground, it didn't hurt too badly. I figured she was hurt more so I got up too help her, but she was already up. I decided to find out a bit about the scarlet haired wreaking ball. I asked her name and her classes and it turns out her name was Erza and we had all classes together except one we had lunch too. It seemed as though she hadn't been to school before (I later discovered she hadn't) since she had trouble opening her locker and didn't know what to do at lunch. I decided to guide her since everyone else hardly glanced at her. Those who did were usually boys more interested in her looks than helping her. I admit she was and still is beautiful, but at that time I was focused on aiding her. She was also glanced at by girls who were most likely jealous or making fun of her hair. You see we are almost the only people with colored hair since the school we attend is preppy most people are blondes or brunettes so to see a bluenette like myself walking with a scarlet haired girl is quite unusual indeed. The day was rather bland and not much went on until towards the end. Erza turned to me and asked quite boldly if we were friends. I answered her yes without even thinking. I don't know what made me answer so quickly, but I'm glad I did. She let out a small sigh which made me laugh. She looked at me for a second then began to smile. I liked her smile, it was dazzling and that same smile has brightened even my darkest days. I will always remember that day, it has become a part of me just like she has. So just a few days until graduation now I guess all I can do is wait.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Whew another chapter I feel like I accomplished something. Chapter 3 will be posted once I've written and revised it. Please let me know if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes and leave a review it would make me very happy if you do you can have virtual cookie (::). Let me know what you want if you want a NaLu or Gale/Gajevy or Gruvia story let me know I'll make it happen. Ok until next time everyone.

~Angelwings910


	3. Chapter 3

I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! Thank you sooooooo much to Rukia Heart! I could never tell you how much this means to me! Since I've been sick and bored this totally makes my day! Thanks a bunch virtual cookies for you as promised (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) Ok well since I'm here I guess a short little chappy is deserved. This is for you since you gave me my first review ever Rukia Heart! I don't really have chapter 3 planned sorry please I beg forgiveness this chapter will be a bit of Ezra and Jellal's past and some good times they have had together. Their back stories and good memories are made up. R/R for cookies!

**Disclaimer****:Fairy Tail is not and never will be mine `sniffle`**

** Ezra's Past**

**My parents aren't my real ones. I was left on a doorstep when I was only a baby it was a couple who were at first nice to me, but once I reached 5 years of age started to beat me and hurt me physically and verbally for no reason at all. I ran away from them as soon as they had been abusing me for a month. I was found in a bus stop trying to get shelter and avoid the rain. The couple that found me are my 'parents' now. Rachel and Mike have always treated me as one of their own children even though I was hesitant to trust them at first. They weren't able to have any children of their own so they took me in as their own daughter. I would sometimes cry at night when I was younger from the memories of being beaten. I decided when I was 12 that I wanted to learn how to sword fight. Rachel and Mike agreed since I was their little princess and they spoiled me even with things I didn't want. I have my own room and got to choose the paint and furniture. They would buy me toys and games and play with me when requested so they easily agreed to sword fighting. It was my way of telling myself that no one will ever hurt me again. I still do it, but now it's for fun. I still have the kind of demeanor that tells others that if they try and hurt me they will fail. Although it's not because I'm scared, it's just habit. Even though I had a dark past my future shines bright.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jellal's Past

My parents aren't alive. I live with my older brother. My parents were good people, my father was a doctor and my mother a social worker. They helped others and encouraged me and my brother to do the same. They were killed in a car crash, a drunk driver ran straight into them. I was only 7 when it happened my brother however was 12 and remembers our aunt taking us to the hospital and telling us that we had to say our final goodbyes. All I remember is saying goodbye to my parents, but not realizing it would be the last time I would hear their voices. I wonder if they're proud of us, I think they are. My brother followed in their footsteps and is a psychologist. I miss my parents, I wish I had known them better. My mother was a beautiful lady I got my blue hair from her, but my eyes I inherited from my father. I remember my mother reading me bedtime stories and singing me lullabies. I remember my father playing the guitar and trying to teach my brother even though he never learned,but I did. I decided to take classes in middle school as a way of honoring my dad. I took cross country to honor my mom since it's what she did during junior high. I know my parents are ok on the other side but it still hurts. I guess all I can do is move forward with my life that's what they would have wanted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Good Memories (normal POV)

Memory 1 sophomore year

Two teens walk along the beach. It was a school field trip to clean up the beach, but since they had already finished they were all free to explore as long as they met at the bus by 2:00. They walk while talking about anything and nothing. Others are envious, they're so in love yet have no clue. They splash each other then play fight by trying to push the other in the water. The scarlet haired teen shoves the bluenette and he goes under water. As she laughs triumphantly he takes advantage and grabs her ankle pulling her under with him. They both get up and laugh together. On the drive home they laughed and reminisced about their day.

Memory 2 junior year

A boy and girl sit on a bench at the park discussing books and working on homework. They finish quickly as they are both quite intelligent. They decide to walk one of the trails since they want to stretch their legs. They get up and start on the path. They climb a steep uphill as though it's nothing at all. They agree to have a race down the hill. They take off, Erza only a blur of scarlet with Jellal not far behind. Soon though the red head trips over a large stone. Instead of being a jerk and continuing the bluenette stops to help the ruby haired girl. The red head soon discovers that along with a few scrapes she has also twisted her ankle. Therefore she is now unable to walk for fear of damaging it further.

The bluenette scoops Erza into his arms in one swift movement. She begins to protest but is quickly shushed by Jellal. She finally realizes that this is the only option unless she plans on worsening her ankle. Glad she has calmed down the bluenette begins the long and tedious walk back to the car. Once they're at the car they get in and Jellal drives to the doctor's. Ezra was told to be careful and then left the doctor's office. She thanked Jellal for carrying her and he told her it was no trouble. They go home after some burgers from a local fast food restaurant.

Memory 3 beginning of senior year

Two teens are seated at the local frozen yogurt shop talking and laughing. The scarlet haired girl enjoys a strawberry flavored yogurt while the bluenette enjoys a peach flavored one. They both want some of the others yogurt but are both too shy to speak their minds. Until the red head decide to just go for it. She asks to try some of his to which he agrees on the condition that he can have some of hers. They both try some of the others as they watch the sunset.

_**To be continued**_

_**Ok that was a little bit about their pasts and some good memories. This was dedicated to Rukia Heart for being my first reviewer! Thanks again! I finally came up with the plot so I now know how future chapters will go, I think I'm going to have more than 5 chapters after all. Can't believe I wrote 2 chapters in one day. Don't know when next update will be since school (booooooo) starts tomorrow. I appreciate reviews look Rukia Heart got a whole chapter for reviewing so please let me know how I'm doing (mistakes,if you like the story,etc.) Let me know what you want! If you want me to write a new story with a different ship (nalu,gale,gruvia or any others) or if you want an adventure story let me know! This story will have action in some later chapters if anyone was wondering. Just bare with me gotta do some fluff then some action then more fluff. Bye now see you all later! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I stayed home today since I'm still sick so I figured I might as well write the action filled chapter while I have time 'cause I'm definitely going to school tomorrow. But good news I have Wednesday off so maybe you guys will get a chapter then, maybe depends on how much homework I get. So this chapter is going to be a tad bit violent and have language which is why the rating will be T from now on. I still only have one review, 'sigh' well maybe this action chapter will give me some more. Oh well I guess I just gotta go with the flow. **

_**Disclaimer: We've been over this guys, I do not own Fairy Tail. Ok? Ok good.**_

_**Onto the story**_

Erza's POV

_After School _

I wait for Jellal outside our school. He's not with me since the only class we don't have is last period so I always wait for him. '_Oh wait today is Thursday he has cross country today, well guess I'm going home alone today' _I thought to myself. I decide to take the more scenic route home even though it takes me an extra 10 minutes to get home this way, I prefer it since I can see more of the city this way. Although I usually only walk this route with Jellal since the people aren't exactly what one would call nice and the neighborhood isn't what one would call safe. I think I'll just go though, I'm capable of taking care of myself I do take sword fighting class after all. I begin my trek home while enjoying the pleasant sight of the sakura trees and listening to the birds singing. I'm home soon or so it seems, apparently my parents think otherwise.

''Erza thank goodness your safe we were starting to get worried.'' my mother stated clearly relived that I am alright.

'' I'm fine mom I just took the longer route home today'', I tell her

'' Was Jellal with you at least? He always takes good care of you.'', she says.

I hope the blush I feel forming on my cheeks isn't visible as I reply, '' No mom he has cross country today''

She looks worried again as she replies, '' Oh''

I simply tell her,'' I can take care of myself mother''**(A/N:How many times have you guys said that phrase? For me it must be hundreds of times)**

She seems to be calming down as she says,'' I know you can sweetie, but still as your mother I worry. You'll understand if you ever become a mom.''

'' I know but I'm here now so no need to be worried anymore'', I told her.

''Ok I'm glad your back'', she said

And with that I headed upstairs to do my homework. I had finished most of it during study hall and so I finished in only an hour just in time for dinner. Dinner was my favorite salmon with rice and *.* STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE for dessert! I ate 3 slices and would've had more,but gotta save some for tomorrow. I helped my mother clean up after dinner then decided I would text Jellal.(A/N:Erza's messages are _like this _and Jellal's are **bold**)

_Hi_

**Hello**

_What are you doing_

**Going to a lame dinner w/ bro and some other relatives **

_Oh wheres the restaurant _

**La Delish Cafe (A/N made up place)**

_Ok, what part of town is it in_

**The scenic yet unsafe side by Lane St (also made up although it probably exists somewhere)**

_What if I just happened to be around that restaurant and you just happened to need some fresh air_

**I like the way you think Erza**

_Thx but I still need permission I'll ask right now hold on a sec (keep in mind these are text messages and they are teens so that's why I have thx and sec)_

**K**

_They said it's fine as long as I'm back by 9_

**Awesome super glad to hear, we'll be at the restaurant at 7:40-8:40**

_K it's 7 right now so I'm going to get ready so I can be there before it gets dark _

**Alright see you there Erza**

_See ya_

I decide to wear a navy blue sleeveless knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pair of black heels since La Delish Cafe is quite a fancy place (even though I don't plan on going inside). With simple gold hoop earrings and a gold locket my mother gave me on my 16th birthday. I left my hair down and decided against makeup since I prefer to look natural. By the time I was ready it was 7:20. I decided to start my walk to the restaurant after bidding my parents farewell. The sun was just about to set so I decided I should pick up my pace. I would arrive at the restaurant in 5 more minutes. I saw it in my line of vision and checked the time on my phone, 7:38, they would be arriving shortly. I saw Jellal's brother's car pull up to the parking lot. I watch them enter the restaurant. I figure it might be awhile until my bluenette friend managed to escape so I decided to wait on a conveniently placed bench. As predicted it was about 20 minutes before I heard my name being called.

''I'm over here'' I said.

He walked over to me and took a seat besides me. I felt at ease now because I admit I wasn't particularly fond of sitting alone in the dark.

'' You look nice'' he commented.

I'm glad it was dark so he wasn't able to notice my blush as I said'' So do you''

It was a true statement he wore a simple black tux with a tie that matched his hair color.

''Thank you'' he said

I responded with a slight nod of my head. We continued talk for at least half an hour before he asked if I needed a ride to which I answered no since I had walked here. He didn't like the thought of me walking home since this isn't the safe area of town. I told him I would be fine and that I was only a 20 minute walk. After awhile Jellal finally agreed to letting me walk. I was fine for a while then I heard footsteps behind me. I began to walk faster I may be a sword fighter but this sounds like there are multiple people and though I can fight if I'm outnumbered I may not be victorious. I broke into a sprint but it isn't exactly easy to run in heels, but I couldn't stop to kick them off. I just focused on running when somebody pulled my hair I had my phone in my hand but the pain from my hair caused me to drop it causing the screen to crack. It caused me a lot of pain from my hair being pulled but I couldn't focus on that right now. I turned around and punched one of my pursuers in the jaw. He let go of my hair as he clutched his jaw in agony. I was about to start running again when I was grabbed around the waist by one person as someone bound my wrists and put a gag in my mouth. I kicked out rapidly hoping to hit at least someone and one of my heels flew off. I finally landed a blow to one mans gut and he cried out in pain. I thought I had won but then 3 more men surrounded me all wearing various masks to hide their faces. I was outnumbered and the first 2 men tackled me to the ground as the 3rd held up a cloth up to my face. My last thought was of Jellal before I blacked out.

Jellal's POV

Erza wasn't at school today. I knew I shouldn't have let her go home alone. If something happened to her, I-I don't know what I would do. I'm heading over to her house right now, maybe she's just sick,maybe I'm overreacting for nothing. But as soon as I get to her house and see the police car in the drive way I know she's not there. I regain my composer and ring the bell. Her mother answers the door and I can see she's been crying because her eyes are red and puffy. She starts to tear up as she sees me and I instantly feel bad. I don't want to ask the question that will surely cause the dam holding her tears back to break but I have to.

''Why wasn't Erza at school today Rachel?''

I was right and she immediately starts crying which makes me feel even worse if possible.

''Please come in Jellal we have to discuss some things''she says while sniffling. Now my worst fears are confirmed as soon as I hear those words.

I enter the house and take a seat on the couch next to Erza's father who's eyes are also red from tears he must have shed earlier during the day. A policeman is also seated in an armchair. Erza's mom comes and sits on the other side of me so that I have one of her parents on either side of me.

The policeman asks''Is he a suspect ''

I'm shocked, I would never hurt Erza not once in a million years!

_' No I'm_ _in love with her she's my everything I won't every hurt her' _I think to myself but before I can reply to the policeman Rachel does it for me.

''No Jellal would never harm Erza'' she says.

I'm relieved they trust me so much and have so much faith in me.

''I think you should set up multiple search parties for her, she could be in the darker side of town that's the way she walked home last night'' I say. All eyes turn to me as I as I say'' I'll look for her too it's my fault for not insisting to give her a ride''

Her parents stare at me wide eyed '' I'm going right now, I'll report back if I find anything. I promise I will find your daughter. I'll find her and bring her home if it's the last thing I do'' I say deadly serious.

Without waiting for a response I head out the door. The people who hurt Erza are in for it. There will be hell to pay as soon as I find them. How dare they lay a hand on her. How dare they touch Erza, _my _Erza. Those assholes won't know what hit them once I find them. They'll be lucky if I don't hospitalize them or worse. Wait for me Erza. I promise I _will_ find you.

**And that's another chapter. So Jellal's gonna go kick ass! This was a bit longer than usual it was about 3 pages instead of 2. I feel proud of myself I write 4 whole chapters in just 2 days man I am on a role,watch I'm gonna jinx myself and get serious writers block now. Anyways review for more! If you have any questions,comments,advice,etc just let me know. Bye everyone see you soon have a good rest of your night or day depending on which time zone you're in. ~Angelwings910**


	5. Chapter 5

_**You guys are officially the BEST! I was sooo happy to see not just one review but 5 more. You guys really did like the action apparently. A lot of the reviews were from guests so that's why they aren't visible (if someone knows how to make them visible please let me know). Thanks to each and every person who reviewed it means so much to me I could never thank you all enough. Virtual cookies for everyone (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) that's a lot of cookies but you can never have enough! Thank you to Maia (Guest), Guest, Rinlzumlcha, GuestE (Guest) GuestE you actually left 2 reviews thanks :),and also thank you to all those people who followed or favorited me or the story. Thanks again to Rukia Heart who was the first reviewer. You all mean a lot to me. If you left a review but I forgot to include you I sincerely apologize. I'm tired from school and homework and I'm still not up to par(I'm still sick it bothers the heck outta me). But guys know that you all are important to me(man I'm getting really sappy aren't I) Ok so this chapter is gonna be Jellal's search for Erza, the battling chapter comes soon hopefully( I can hear the disappointment, but this will lead up to the part when ass gets kicked) **_

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Fairy Tail, I know I don't own Fairy Tail, the world knows I don't own Fairy Tail...**

Jellal's POV

I have to find her, I know I do and I know exactly where to look. I approach the worse side of town wearily but I have to come here. It's my fault she's gone, if only I had insisted to give her a ride or even walked with her this wouldn't have happened. Curse my soft spot for her. I wouldn't be searching here hoping for any trace _any_ sign of my red haired best friend if I had just listened to my gut feeling which said '' _do not let her go alone''_. I feel horrible, what if she's gravely injured or worse? I shudder at the thought,no Erza's stronger than that I just need to have a little faith is all. My foot hits something; I lean down to pick it up. It's her phone, Erza's phone. I would know it anywhere, she had the case especially made it has a picture of two swords stuck in the ground side by side with a chest-plate near by and says '_One doesn't need swords or armor as long as they have friends for they will protect you like armor and fight for you like swords' _**(A/N:That sound's like a cool phone case maybe I should custom make my phone a case like that.) **I wondered about this case for a while knowing it had some meaning behind it but never able to figure it out until I asked her.

_~Flashback~_

_Junior Year_

_''Erza what's the meaning behind the case on your phone'' I asked._

_I knew all about Erza's past and the case was somewhat related to that but somewhat not._

_''I figured you would ask that eventually. The meaning is I can still swordfight as much as I want but I know that all I need is a friend to have my back like armor and to defend me like a sword.'' She responded._

_''Who has your back and would defend you'' I ask coyly, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it anyways._

_''You do'' she replies._

_I'm glad she thinks that because it is the truth. If I'm around her and someone tries to hurt her I will protect her and defend her to the best of my ability._

_''Your right'' I tell her with a smile._

_She simply nods and gives me a smile that could light up the world._

_~End Flashback~_

I'm still her sword and armor and whoever dared to lay a hand on her should be grateful to god I wasn't around at that time. They should also pray I don't break each bone in their body one by one. **(Jeez cue dark aura) **They'll pay for this big time. I decide to take Erza's phone she might want it when I find her. I walk for a few more minutes and am about to go home when I spot her heel. It's the black one she wore. She definitely put up I fight. I think I should head home now when someone walks up to me. It's a man about 40 years of age 5'9 by the looks of it.

''Hey you must be the new kid the boss hired, whatcha doing out here'' he asks.

He may know where Erza is I just have to play along correctly.

''I got lost I wasn't able to find where to go'' I reply. Trying to act like an innocent teen.

He buys it and replies'' Oh, come with me then''.

Yes! I'm coming for you Erza. I walk with the man for quite a while remembering every turn for when I take my scarlet haired friend and make a break for it. We arrived at the oldest building I have ever seen it must have been around for centuries. It was battered and broken. I heard the sound of yelling and fighting and...a whip? I hoped that that whip isn't being used on Erza because if it is...well god take mercy on their souls. We entered the house and I saw that the whip was being used on a practice dummy and thankfully not on my scarlet haired bestie. This was a whole group of people at least 20 maybe more.**( it's like a dark guild basically)** 'Crap' I thought to myself ' I'm a good fighter,but with this many people I'll need at least two swords'. That means I'll have to come back for Erza. Dammit I feel so bad that I have to leave her here with _these people._

''Ok kid I'm going to show you the one that's going to be used for the _project_'' my guide who I have nicknamed 'hairy' due to the fact he has hair everywhere, a mustache,beard,bushy eyebrows,hairy arms says.

''Ok'' I simply reply.

We head up creaky stairs that I'm sure would break if anyone over 200 pounds walked on them. We then step into a dim room where I see her. Erza. I'm overjoyed she's alive even though she does have a few scratches and bruises,but I'm relived she doesn't seem majorly hurt. She looks up at me with wide eyes and opens her mouth to say something but I bring my index finger to my lips so she knows to stay silent. She closes her mouth and gives me a barely noticeable nod. 'Hairy' doesn't appear to notice as his seems to be speaking to a big burly man. Probably one of Erza's guards, they must know she's strong since they have her shackled to the wall by her ankle with her hands bound and a guard posted here.

''Kid, this is Erza she's the one who'll be used for the _experiment'' _ my guide says.

I suppress a shudder at the word _experiment. _

''What is the project'' I ask hoping to get at least a bit of information.

'' Oh the boss didn't tell you I guess, well you see one of our allies is extremely smart and he believes he can extract some of her strength and give it to one of our weakest members'' he says

I just have to play along for now, for Erza's sake.

I respond''Brilliant when will the experiment be performed''.

''3 days from tomorrow at 6:00''he replies.

Great, that gives me time to borrow swords from the place Erza and I train. It also gives me time to tell her parents that she's fine.

''Ok I'll be here''I say.

''Good I'll be back I need to take her guard to speak to the boss. Make sure this one doesn't try anything stupid'' he replies.

''Ok'' I say.

He leaves and shuts the door. As soon as I hear footsteps going downstairs I rush to Erza's side.

''Erza what happened did they touch you or hurt you?'' I ask her.

''No only my pride is wounded'' she responds.

''Thank goodness'' I say relived.

She gives me a small smile and says''You're here to take me home right?''

My heart breaks at that statement since I know I can't escape with her yet. It pains me greatly as I tell her " No not yet Erza"

She looks shocked and sad and a bunch of other emotions all at once when I say that.

" But why, why not" she asks in a cracking voice.

It pains me to see her like this. "Don't worry tomorrow I'll be back with weapons and we'll go home" I tell her.

That seems to make her happier and she says"ok well I guess til tomorrow then."

"Yes til tomorrow Erza goodbye" I say.

"Goodbye" she responds.

I walk out of the room and wait outside until my guide comes back. I tell him I shall return tomorrow and he simply nods.

_**Time Lapse**_

I sit on the couch inside Erza's house ready to tell them what I have learned.

"Is she ok Jellal please tell me you found her and that she's alright" Erza's mother pleads with me.

"Yes Rachel there is no need to worry I found her and she's fine"

She sighs in relief as I fill her in on what I discovered. She seems upset that those people have Erza, but she seems to be staying strong. I let her know that I'm going to rescue Erza tomorrow and she beams at me. I will save Erza, I have to.

_**Ok so another chapter sorry I didn't post yesterday got caught up with a few things. So thanks again for all the reviews and follows and favorites. I apologize if the characters are OCC I try but nobody's perfect. Let me know if I made any mistakes. I read my stories like 3 times at least before posting but sometimes I just don't notice. Next chapter will be the chapter when Jellal kicks ass. I know you guys wanted it this chapter but sorry. That chapter should be written and posted within the next 2 days but if it's not well that mean something either came up or that I am procrastinating. Bye everyone I will see you all soon ~Angelwings910 **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I'm still here guys. I got two more reviews so thank you to Rukia Heart and Frosted Leaf by the Bay-Frost, cookie time(::)(::)(::)(::)(::). I didn't post earlier because school and home work were beating me these past days. I have a school dance on Friday 9/19/14 so I may not post til Saturday or Sunday. I am officially on episode 171 of Fairy Tail, I haven't watched it yet but after this I will. I had to get this chapter out because I have a feeling the suspense is killing you all, heck it's even killing me. :). So this is the chapter you've been waiting for! Just a warning ASS GETS KICKED! So there will be cursing and violence. **

**Disclaimer:Do I really have to do this every chapter? I mean really,but I guess I'd rather write a disclaimer than get sued so again I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for...**

Jellal's POV

I won't go to school today, I have more important matters to deal with. I'm on my way to stop by Dante's Sword Center**(fake place as far as I know). **I know he will allow me to take at least 3 swords once I explain the circumstances. I approach the building that houses the weapons I will use to take them down. I go up to Dante and inform him of the situation. He instantly agrees and tells me to take as many weapons as I need. Perfect. I decide to take two katanas**(spelling?) ** one for me and one for Erza. I also decide to take two regular swords again one for me and one for Erza since I know that once she's free she's going to want vengeance. I take a small pocket knife just in case someone manages to disarm me. I thank Dante and set out on my mission.

_~Time Lapse~_

I'm standing outside the abandoned house that keeps my love sealed away. I approach the door and kick it open. I'm met with blank stares from everyone on the first floor. I enter the house slightly fearful yet also confident. These people only scare me a little bit. I believe it's good to be slightly afraid; fear doesn't make you weak it keeps you _alive_. It helps you survive. I'm not saying you should be shaking or cowering in fear but just enough will keep you cautious because being cautious will keep you alive. I step all the way into the house and then everyone draws their weapons. Either they're smarter than I originally anticipated or they just carry weapons as a precautionary measure, they could also be overly prepared. It's probably one of the later. I unsheathe my katana since it's always been one of my preferred weapons. The first man approaches me. He is only an inch or so taller than and has blond hair and green eyes. He doesn't look particularly menacing, but I've learned how looks can be deceiving. Like how a strong swordfighter like Erza has a passion for strawberry cheesecake or an adorable scream. ** (think back to Galuna Island when Erza falls in the hole trap Lucy thought would work)**

He holds an arm length sword. He rushes forward with surprising speed. We become locked in battle sword versus katana. We parry and block and I slam the butt of my sword into his unprotected gut and he falls to the floor with a thud. All at once they rush towards me. I defeat one man by slashing my sword across his arm making a deep gash that seems to be losing blood quickly. I fight man after man and at one point I kick a man who can't be more be more than 20 across the room and straight into a wall. Another man walks up to me but I snap his neck before he even has the chance to blink. Then the final man walks up to me. He has red hair **(Gildarts red) **and hazel eyes. He punches me in the face and I stagger back a few steps, I probably have a black eye but I have more important things to worry about right now. I sheathe my katana and instead take out my knife. I slash toward his left side but he notices to quick and side steps. He's very good and appears to be someone who has had more than a few years of practice. I aim a punch but he blocks it just in time and then throws a punch of him own. I drop to a crouch and swing my leg which throws him off balance so that he falls to the floor. I punch him in his now unprotected face and he's knocked out cold. I race up the stairs and am shocked to find nobody here. I walk in to Erza's room. She's still here thankfully and her face lights up as she sees me. I rush over to her and slice the bonds on her hands and cut her ankle from the shackle. She jumps up and pulls me into hug. I hug her back relived she's safe. She thanks me for rescuing her and gives me that smile that I swear shines brighter every time I see it. We walk out of the house and I notice Erza seems to be straining to keep walking. That's when I realize she's been without food or water and hasn't slept for a while. I feel like a complete jerk now. I ask if she would like me to carry her. She is hesitant at first but then agrees. I'm glad to be able to have her in my arms it feels natural. Like we fit together perfectly.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed! Was it actiony enough? I tried but this is my first story so I don't have any experience. Sorry if they are OCC. I mean well really but you know how it is. As always R/R for cookies and more chappies. See you soon minna ~Angelwings910 oh and sorry if I made any mistakes. Well at least I try. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, I'm back again. It's Saturday for me right now and it's 8:40. I don't know what day it'll be when I post this chapter though. I just finished watching The Fault in Our Stars, let me just say that movie rocks! I read the book a while ago and wanted to go see it in theaters but stuff came up. So today I bought the movie and man it was great. I recommend the book and movie to anyone and everyone. I also just finished episode 176 or season 2 episode 1 of Fairy Tail. I don't really understand what the hell is going on but I love it. I can't believe the master of Sabertooth. First he was mean to Yukino then he killed Lector. That is one messed up guy but Sting kicked his ass so it's all good. I wonder what's gonna happen next, the anticipation kills but I had to give you guys a chapter before I sleep all day tomorrow. Also the dance I had at school on Friday was awesome. It was the first dance this year and it was fabulous. My legs hurt today from dancing haha. I had fun with my friends and ate a snickers bar, chips, and a cookie. The next dance won't be until October( I'm not sure what day) and it's a Halloween themed dance. That's gonna be fun too. I wonder what I should be for Halloween. Do any of you still dress up, if so what do plan on being this year? I'd love to hear. I'm not even sure what I'm going to be but I'll figure it out. Thank you to the people who reviewed. It always puts a smile on my face ^^. Arigatou minna! Anyways enough of that let the story continue.**_

**Disclaimer: Ok well I do not own Fairy Tail or The Fault in Our Stars there happy, good.**

Erza's POV

He saved me. I have never been more thankful for anything in my life. I always wondered what I liked about Jellal. Now I sort of know or at least I have a better understanding. He is kind beyond measure and loyal and so many other wonderful things I can't explain in words. It's no wonder I love him. The day after tomorrow is graduation day. I almost decided not to attend school tomorrow when my parents gave me the choice after showering me with endless hugs and kisses. But I know the only way to get over trauma or bad experiences is to move forward though life. If you stop to look back and just sit around in despair you never gain back that wasted time. I used to wonder if I could just fall asleep and never wake up, I wondered if that would end my suffering, but then I realized that the only way to stop the pain is to forget it. I know if you go though a tough time in life you won't forget ever, but it's better to not dwell on it. That will only hurt more. So I decided long ago that no matter what happens to me and makes me fall I won't let it keep me on the floor. I intend to go to school tomorrow and on graduation day. I didn't buy that dress just to look at. I wonder if I'll be able to get any sleep tonight. I've already been laying in bed for 2 hours**( welcome to almost every night of my life, I'm kinda exaggerating but I really do have a hard time falling and staying asleep some nights) **and sleep doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon. I wonder if counting sheep will help. I try to no avail though. That's when my phone lights up with a text, it's from Jellal. _Italic is Erza _**bold is Jellal.**

**Are u ok**

_Having trouble sleeping_

**Same**

I wonder why he is having trouble, then I realize he must have gotten very little sleep these past few days. I probably worried him to the moon and back. But still I ask.

_Why_

**I still worry for u even tho I know you're ok**

**(Again these are text messages that's why there is u and tho and other stuff)**

I feel bad for making him worry so much but I can't really help the fact that I was kidnapped.

_It's alright you needn't worry I'm safe now thx to u_

**:) It was no trouble**

No trouble my ass, I think to myself.

_Ya thank you by the way I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there_

**I don't either**

**I think we should both get some sleep now**

_I agree_

**Goodnight Erza**

_Goodnight_

And with that I fall into a dreamless sleep.

_**To be continued**_

**Ok so I apologize for the shortness of these chapters. I try to write longer ones but they always come out like crap or end with a cliff hanger that you guys would kill me for. I wrote the first half of this on Saturday but didn't finish until today, Monday. I kinda slacked but I actually was a bit busy. I hope this chapter will suffice for now. I plan on posting a new story soon! It's going to be my personal reasons for shipping the couples that I do. Thank you Frost for your generous offer! I would absolutely love some help. You can PM me the mistakes I made so I can fix them or you can just write it in the reviews section. Until next time everyone ~Angelwings910**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone it sure has been awhile. I truly apologize for the wait, but I've been having a bad case of writers block. I was also pretty busy with school and homework, we had a big project due. Is anyone excited about the Attack on Titan movie because I know I am! I barely found out about it today and I went into ultra mega fangirl mode. I just hope it's better than the Dragon Ball Z movie. If you don't know what Attack on Titan is look it up I guarantee you will like it, they have it on Netflix and YouTube. Ok so that's enough ranting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own FT. **

Erza's POV

_Morning_

Today is the day. The day that my life begins. The day I tell the one I love that I love them. The day I will never forget. The day I will either crash and burn or fly and soar. Graduation day has finally arrived.

It's six in the morning right now but I need time to get ready which is why I'm up so early. I need to do my hair, put on my dress **( A/N:at this school there is no cap and gown for graduation)** and do my usual morning routine. I've calculated the time and it should take approximately one hour. Which will leave me time to say bye to my parents, go over my speech once more, and drive to school.

_~Time Lapse~_

My hair is now up in soft curls, now to put on my dress. It's lovely as it should be since it certainly cost a pretty penny, $500 to be exact. My dress is an emerald green color which contrasts beautifully with my hair. It's a strapless, sweetheart neckline, mermaid style dress that shows off my curves nicely or so my mother says. My shoes are simple black three inch heels. I also put on a simple black necklace and matching earrings. Once I'm dressed I head downstairs to eat some breakfast. What I see wonderfully shocks me. My mother has prepared a grand breakfast. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon,fruits it's like a buffet. I look around trying what to decide what I should eat. Then I realize my mom has already prepared me a plate with a little bit of everything. I don't know if I can eat all of it but I'll certainly try. I thank my mother as I sit down and begin to dig in. The food is divine, the fruit is ripe, the bacon crispy, the pancakes soft. This is the perfect way to start graduation day.

As soon as I've eaten my fill I head back upstairs to practice my speech. It isn't too long but it delivers the message, like they say quality over quantity. I already know my speech by heart so I don't spend to much time reciting it. Once I've finished I head downstairs to bid my parents farewell, they will be at graduation of course, but not until the ceremony begins. I give both my parents a hug and say goodbye to them. Now only one thing left to do drive to school.

Once I'm here I head to class. All my classmates look wonderful, Brianna who sits behind me has on a knee length baby blue dress and her hair is in a simple braid. Max wears a white tux with a green tie. Leyla has her dirty blond hair up in an elegant bun and wears a floor length light pink dress. Like I said everyone looks stunning. Then I spot Jellal talking to our friend Eric. Jellal has on a black tux with a emerald colored tie. Huh what a coincidence that I would be wearing an emerald dress and him and emerald tie. **(A/N: `cough` not a coincidence `cough`) **

The morning passes quickly and soon it's the afternoon, time for the ceremony. As everyone walks out and takes their seats I see no parents. That's when I remember that now it the student ceremony, where anyone and everyone can speak. The real ceremony starts at 2:00. I decide not to speak since I'll already be giving a speech at the actual ceremony. Jellal though heads to the line of those who have something to say. Leyla delivers a nice speech wishing everyone luck and good times. Marieanne who has on a royal blue dress and white heels, wishes everyone well and also states a few inspiring quotes. After a few more people it's Jellal's turn. I decide to listen carefully as he begins speaking.

_Today everyone we part ways. I will miss all of you and hope everyone enjoys college. I know it'll be a tough transition but we just have to stay strong. If we try our best we will succeed. I know each and every person in this room has potential. The potential to be great. I know everyone will go on to do great things. If you set your mind to it you can accomplish anything. I hope no one fears the future because that's not how you live. You embrace the future. You welcome change. You know that it will all work out in the end. You know there's no point in dwelling on the past because you can't change the past, but you can control your future. All of you can do whatever you set your mind to but whatever you do **always hold on to hope. **Because it's **hope** that will get you though the tough times.** Hope** that will lead you to victory. Even the smallest flame of **hope **can vanquish the darkness. The smallest flicker of **hope** that can spark a change. **The smallest flame of hope can start a bonfire. **And never lose confidence in yourself, who cares what others think. As long as you have faith in yourself, well that's all that matters. I have faith in every person here. I can hardly believe that just four years ago we were the freshmen, the nervous youngest kids. Now we're the seniors. It's been a slow but quick four years. Slow because of the drudgery we had to endure, projects, essay, you name it. Quick because of the friendships and memories that we'll have as long as we live and then some. Although we don't know what is in store for us we'll find out eventually. We started high school as children but we leave as adults ready for the world or college at least. We're ready to take on the world now, we've experienced years of school and learned countless things. Although we aren't all traveling the same path since some of us will head straight off to work, join the army, take a few years to figure out what to do with our lives, or go to college. Though our journeys may take us different places and we may meet different people will all strive to have a good life and great experiences. I want you all to know that I wish you all the best. I hope everyone finds happiness. Thank you everyone you all have helped me at one point or another. I will always remember you all because you have all changed my life in some way or another. I'm really lucky to be able to call you all friends. Thank you also to our teachers without whom we wouldn't be here right now. I know everyone will do great things, and do exactly what they are meant to. I wish you all well Class of 2014. Oh and one more thing Erza, _ I look up and meet Jellal's eyes _I love you..._

**BOOM! And chapter complete. I left a cliffhanger because I couldn't resist, don't hurt me. ^^ **

**I plan to update either tomorrow or on the weekend if I have time, my teacher love to give out piles of homework on Fridays so we'll see how it goes. Have a super awesome fabulous day or night everyone! ~Angelwings910**


	9. REAL POLL NOTICE

**Ok hi everyone. I was reading through my story and saw what was supposed to be a poll notice was something _completely _different! It was a something I posted on my story Close Enough to Kiss! I was like 'oh fantastic I posted something completely irrelevant and now everyone is probably totally confused'. So here I am fixing it. I'm not sure why it posted that, I may have click the wrong button or something. Anyways now I'll tell you what I meant to post. I have decided to do a Halloween fanfic! It will contain a pair from Fairy Tail. So instead of picking the pair I have decided to let you guys choose. The poll is now on my profile so if you want your favorite FT couple to win go vote now! ~Angelwings910**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi minna! Sorry this chapter took awhile I had things to do. Before the chapter though I just wanted to say the poll will be open until 3pm on the 28th so vote for your favorite couple. So far Rolu and Gale are tied. **

**Review: Dragonslayer395: Glad you enjoyed it thanks for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Fairy Tail you are dead wrong.**

Erza's POV

What?! You're kidding me right now. This isn't happening I'm dreaming, no it actually is happening. I can't believe it. Jellal l-loves me back? All eyes are focused on me waiting for my reaction. Gathering every ounce of courage I have I say,"I love you too". Everyone awes and I see a few people wiping away tears. "I always knew one day they'd end up together" someone states.

"They're perfect for each other" someone else says.

"When's the wedding?" someone asks and I hope my blush isn't visible.

Jellal walks off the stairs and I get up to meet him halfway. He looks happier then I've ever seen him. He walks up and envelopes me in a hug. More awes are heard. Then Jellal does something completely unexpected. He tilts my head up gently and kisses me. I'm shocked at first but then melt into the kiss. It's like floating, I'm on cloud nine. Then Jellal pulls away and smiles at me. I knew this day was going to be great but this exceeds even my wildest dreams.

Jellal's POV

I can't believe it. I'm the luckiest person alive all because I have her. I risked everything when I told Erza in front of everyone that I love her. I didn't know she loved me back, but I'm so happy she does. This is and forever will be the best day of my life. There's not enough words in the world to describe how much I love her. She's my dream girl and with her my life's a fairy tale **(haha oh the irony). ** With Erza my future is brighter than the sun.

**So this was just a short,sweet, little chapter from me to you. Sorry if they seem OCC I try but you know no one's perfect. Review to let me know how I did. I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end. There will be one more chapter and then an epilogue. Bye bye everyone. See ya ~Angelwings910**


End file.
